


Letting go of the Past, The Future dawns bright.

by crazy4Wilson



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: #Horita #conflictedemotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4Wilson/pseuds/crazy4Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny left Salem when he found out Will cheated, and he hasn't been back. It's been six months..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the #Horita fans out there. I never imagined myself writing another pairing other than Wilson, but there was a snippet of the conversation between Will and Paul that got into my head and I could not get it out. In my experience the best way to get it out of my mind is to get it on paper. So here you go. Special thanks to a group of ladies who encouraged me and helped me along the way. You know who you are. :-)

“Thanks for watching her for me, Grandma.” Will said as he took Arianna from Marlena’s arms. “I appreciate it.” Marlena nodded. “You know John and I are happy to have her anytime.” She said dismissing his thanks. “I know and I appreciate all of your help.” Will said sitting down on the couch with his daughter in his arms. “It is harder than I imagined that it would be… being a single parent.” He said. “I know it is.” Marlena said sitting down beside him. She sensed that he needed to talk.  
“Have you heard anything at all from Sonny?” She asked. Will shook his head, “No he still wont’s take my calls.” He said sadly. “I don’t think he is ever coming home, and even if he does, at this point I don’t think he would be coming home to me anyway.”

“Will, you can’t know that.” Marlena scolded lightly. “Sure I can Grandma, Sonny’s first choice is here in Salem free and waiting for him, and the reason they broke up is no longer an issue. He is out and proud now, so Sonny can have the life he always dreamed of.”

“Will…” Marlena began but Will held his hand up. “It’s been six months Grandma, six whole months with no call, no texts, no NOTHING, he will not even acknowledge that I exist, so what else am I supposed to think?” he asked. “The only contact that he has with Arianna is when Adrienne has her, they face time together. I think that makes it pretty clear.” He finished.

“Then maybe you should go to him.” Marlena said, “Talk to him and get some answers one way or the other.” Will thought about that for a minute. “Yeah, Maybe.” he said.

“Well, I better get going, I am supposed to meet John and Paul for coffee.” She said getting up and gathering her purse and sweater, “Let me know when you need me to watch her again.” She called as she walked out the door.

As the door closed behind her, Will turned and looked at Arianna, “Hey Princess did you have fun with Grandma today?” He asked. Ari smiled and laid her head over on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly. “I missed you too pumpkin.” He whispered.

The mention of Paul’s name always caused conflicting emotions in him. The fact that Paul could so easily take Sonny from him, angered him. But there was also this strong magnetic pull between them that was near impossible to ignore. So Will had gone out of his way to avoid him.

He pushed his thoughts aside and followed his nightly routine. The one he had adapted when Sonny had walked out of his life. He robotically cooked dinner, fed Ari, bathed and dressed her in her pajamas. Then he put her to bed and read her a bedtime story. She was sleeping soundly when he crept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He went back to the living room and turned his laptop on. While he waited for it to boot up, he cleared the table, raking ninety percent of the food he had put on his plate into the trash. Then he loaded the dishwasher and went to work on his current article. He worked until the words started burring on the screen, typing and retyping the same paragraph. He closed the computer and went into the bedroom. He laid his glasses on the bedside table and slipped between the sheets.

  
Then as he had done every single night for the last six months he reached for his phone and dialed Sonny’s number, and as it had done every night before Sonny’s phone rang and rang until it went to the voice mail. Where some generic voice recited the number he had dialed and instructed him to leave a message at the tone. He had left so many messages, “I’m so sorry.”… “Please forgive me, I miss you, Arianna misses you.”…“I know I don’t deserve you, but I still love you, will you please talk to me?” among some of them. He had actually lost count of how many. This time he hung up without leaving a message. It wasn’t like they were doing a lot of good anyway. He wanted to sling the phone across the room in frustration, but that wasn’t likely to do anything aside from wake Arianna up, and he didn’t want to do that. In the end he dropped the phone onto the bedside table and curled up on his side. He tossed and turned until he finally wore himself out just before dawn.

He woke up a couple of hours later in a foul mood. But he pushed himself to get out of the bed and go make Arianna some breakfast. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but Arianna needed to eat and if he tried hard enough he could probably force a few bites down himself. He had notcied lately that his clothes were barely hanging on his frame. He padded into the kitchen and stirred together a few ingredients for a breakfast casserole. Once he had placed the casserole in the oven, he listened outside of Ari’s door and everything was still quiet. He continued on to his bedroom, thinking that a shower may improve his disposition. He went into the bathroom and stripped down. He turned on the water and stepped beneath the spray. He tried to let the hot water relax him and un-cloud his mind, but it wasn’t doing as good as it had in the past. He quickly bathed off and shut the water off, before he got out and toweled himself dry. He pulled on some sweats and dropped the towel into the hamper.

He walked out into the living room and dropped onto the couch. He sat there for a few minutes before he looked at the clock and sighed, it was nearing 8:30 and if he didn’t wake Ari up she would never nap later on when he needed to be working on the article. He pushed himself up and started toward the nursery door. But a knock on the door stopped him. He turned and went to that door instead and pulled it open.

His eyes hardened when he saw Paul standing there. “What do you want?” he asked sharply.

“Hey Will.” Paul said, nonplused with the abrupt greeting. “Can I come in?” he asked. Will shook his head. “You don’t need to come in, Sonny isn’t here.” He spat out.

  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Paul commented, brushing by Will and walking into the apartment anyway. “I know where Sonny is.” He said, turning to Will. Will glared at him as he swung the door shut. “Oh yeah of course he would have spoke to you, so tell me, What could you possibly want here?’ he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“I have been waiting to run into you somewhere around town, for a while now actually.” Paul said. “But I haven’t seen you at all, and well I wanted to check on you.”  
Will scoffed. “As you can see I am just fine, so now you can get back to whatever else you have been doing.” He said snidely.

Paul sighed and shoved his hand through his hair. “Look… I get it Will….I know you are pissed off. But what I don’t know is are you pissed because you are terrified that Sonny wants to be with me, or is it because you think that I want to be with him?”

Will looked at him, confused. “Don’t you…. Want to be with him I mean?” he whispered.

Paul laughed, “You know to be such an amazing journalist, sometimes you miss a hell of alot of signals.” He said, stepping closer to Will.

Will’s hair was still damp, drops of water were dripping down onto his shoulders, and rolling down his chest. Paul reached out and chased one with the tip of his finger, stopping when the bead of water disappeared into the waistband of Will’s sweats. Will was too stunned to move. His breath hitched in his throat. He felt as though Paul’s finger left a trail of fire in its wake. His pulse sped up, his mouth suddenly dry. “What are you doing?” he asked hoarsely.

Paul stepped forward again until they were almost chest to chest. “I know you are hurting Will, I just want to help you feel good again.” He said. “Don’t you want to feel good again?”

Will nodded dumbly, he did want to feel something, anything other than the loneliness that had filled his world over the last few months.

  
Paul moved slowly he wanted Will to have plenty of time to change his mind. His hand came up and cupped Will’s cheek. His thumb slid over Will’s bottom lip, pulling it from between his teeth. His gaze locked with Will’s as he leaned forward, his tongue peeked out, moistening his own lips, making his intentions known. Will’s eyes slid closed at the last possible minute. Paul brushed their lips together before he settled his mouth over Will’s. His tongue teased the seam of Will’s lips until the open on a sigh. Paul took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue inside the hot cavern of Will’s mouth. He kissed him ravenously as Will stood stock still.

Paul forced himself to slow down, he pulled Will’s bottom lip into his own mouth and sank his teeth into it and that spurred Will into action. His arms came up around Paul, his fingers dug into the muscles in his back, forcing their bodies closer together. Paul’s hand left Will’s face and clutched onto his hips. He pulled Will’s hips as close to his as possible, and Will rubbed against him. Paul moaned loudly at the contact. Will ripped his mouth away from Paul dragging much needed oxygen into his lungs. Then he kissed Paul again, this time plunging his own tongue into Paul’s mouth over and over again. Paul let him have control of the kiss.

Paul maneuvered Will back until he was sitting on the couch without breaking their kiss. He loomed over him until he was forced back against the cushions and Paul was stretched out over him. Will’s hands went to the hem of Paul’s shirt. He tugged at it until he had it under Paul’s arm pits. He broke the kiss and ripped the shirt over his head, Will dropped it to the floor. Paul grinned at him before leaning down and capturing his lips again in a leisurely kiss. Will’s hands glided up Paul’s arms to his shoulders then down over his chest…. Paul’s hands began their own slow exploration….

A soft cry from the nursery… “Daddy….” Broke the spell, snapping Will back to the present. Will’s eyes flew open and he scrambled from beneath Paul, knocking him off balance.

“I’m… so sorry…I don’t know what happened.” Will stuttered, before he rushed into the nursery and closed the door.

His breath was ragged, his pulse was racing, and he felt alive for the first time in months. He took a deep breath and went over, lifting Ari from her crib. “Daddy’s here.” He soothed her, holding her close. “Daddy…” She cried again, reaching out behind Will. Will turned to see the framed picture of Sonny on the dresser. He had left them around the apartment for Arianna’s sake. He had almost trained himself not to look at them. He went over and picked up the picture. He handed it to her, “Yes, that’s your daddy Sonny.” He said, watching her carefully.

Suddenly he felt extremely guilty, Sonny was away probably still hurting over what he had done. What he had almost done again. He didn’t deserve Sonny, no wonder he hadn’t came back.

He heard the oven timer go off in the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready.” He said taking the picture from Ari and sitting it back down on the dresser. “Are you hungry princess?” he asked. Ari smiled and nodded at him. “Well come on then, let’s go get something to eat.” He said even though the last thing that he wanted was to go back out there and face Paul.

He opened the door slowly. Paul was nowhere to be seen, but the casserole was sitting on the cutting board on the counter. It looked like Paul had let himself out. He would have to deal with him eventually, but for the time being he decided to just concentrate on his daughter. He went on about his day, following his same routine, there was only one small difference. Paul haunted every thought that he had.


	2. Dreams and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul helps Abby out and gets some answers.

Paul sat in the corner booth in the back of the Brady pub. He had been sipping on the same cup of coffee for nearly two hours. He was hoping that Will would make an appearance, It had been three torturous days since he seen him. When Will had disappeared behind the nursery door, Paul had somehow known that Will wouldn’t want to face him after they had very nearly had sex on his couch. He had ducked into Arianna’s room wearing an adorable ‘Deer in the headlights’ look. So, being the  
gentlemen that he was, Paul had hightailed it out of there. He wanted to give Will time and space to make sense of his feelings, but he also prayed that Will would call him, or something. But so far that hadn’t happened and he was beginning to think that he had made a terrible mistake. He didn’t want to push him too hard, but he worried that he hadn’t pushed hard enough. The absolute last thing that he wanted to do was alienate him.

Before he had too much time to ponder that thought, the door opened and Abigail pushed a stroller through the door. Arianna was nestled in the seat and as Abigail looked around the room, she seemed agitated. Paul watched her curiously for a minute or two. She seemed tired and edgy and if the constant stream of crocodile tears that coursed down Arianna’s face were any indication, she wasn’t happy go lucky either. He briefly wondered where Will was and why Abigail had his little girl in the middle of the day. He pushed himself out of the bench and wandered over to her to offer his assistance.

“Hey there beautiful.” He said to Arianna as he loosened the buckles holding her in the seat. Paul lifted her from the stroller. “What’s wrong with my girl?’ he asked. Arianna hiccupped and then whispered. “Want Daddy.” Paul smiled at her… “I see…. Well we will just have to find daddy, won’t we.” He crooned to her, hugging her close.

Abigail looked at him like he had lost his mind. “You shouldn’t have done that.” She said accusingly, holding her hands out for the toddler. “Give her to me.” Arianna cuddled closer to Paul. “What’s your problem?” Paul asked Abigail, holding the child closer. Abigail narrowed her eyes at him and talked between gritted teeth. “My problem is that Will would be furious right now.”

“Ahh.” Paul said, “No, you’re good, Will and I have worked out our differences.” At least he hoped they had he added silently. “I am more than sure he would be fine with me holding his daughter.” He continued looking down at Ari. He was surprised to see that she was sound asleep. “How about that.” He said, motioning to her.

Paul was glad to see Abigail visibly relax a little. “Where is Will anyway?” he said nonchalantly. Abigail remained silent for a moment or two before answering him. See seemed to be debating on how to answer his question. “He left yesterday going to see Sonny.” She finally said.

Paul worked hard not to show any emotion, though the words pierced his heart like a dagger. He had done the worse thing possible and pushed Will right back to Sonny. He had been so sure that whatever had been left between them was fading fast, but apparently he had been wrong. “Oh Yeah?” He said, “What made him decide to do that, and why didn’t he take Ari, I know this girl misses her Daddy Sonny.” He said.

“I’m not sure.” Abigail admitted, “Will called me out of the blue, asked if I could watch Arianna for a couple days, and said that he had to see Sonny, before he made another mistake. Arianna and I did fine together yesterday, but she has been so cranky today and I have been called to work to deal with a public relations emergency. I was hoping to find Marlena or someone to leave her with, no one is answering their phones.” She finished.

“Here.” Paul said, pulling the stroller away from her. “Let me do it. I am not doing anything right now.” She looked at him warily. “Are you sure that Will won’t mind?” she asked. “Yes.” Paul assured her. “100% sure, we have come to an understanding.” Abigail nodded, certainly Arianna seemed at ease with him. She handed over the keys to Will’s apartment. “She probably needs to be put down for her nap.” She said. Paul grinned at her, “Clearly…” he teased. “I got this… seriously, get out of here.” He told her. “Thank you.” She called over her shoulder as she hurried out the door.

Paul reclined the seat in the stroller and laid the sleeping child in the seat. He pushed the stroller out into the bright sunshine. As he walked back to Will’s apartment, he allowed his mind to wander to what could have been. He could have gotten use to helping Will care for Arianna, he always had a soft spot for kids and she was an angel. He had fallen in love with her the first time he had met her.

He made it back to the apartment and let himself in. The first thing he did was settle Ari in her crib for a her nap and then he went into the kitchen. It was well past lunch time and Paul knew that when Arianna woke up she would be ready to eat something. He looked in the refrigerator and did not see anything that was already made so he plundered through the cabinets and the pantry until he found all of the ingredients to make stir fried rice and then in the freezer he found some chicken, so he decided to cut that up and put that in there too.

Once he had the food ready and he had put in dishes to keep it warm he wandered into the living room and turned the television on. He settled down onto the couch and flipped through the channels until he found reruns of old sitcoms. His emotions were getting the better of him. When Will got back he would just have to sit down and give it one last ditch effort. He laid his head back against the couch and his eyes drifted closed.

The door opened and Will stepped into the apartment. He smiled when he took in the sight of Paul stretched out on his sofa. His features relaxed in sleep. He dropped his overnight bag onto the floor and pushed the door shut behind him. He sauntered over to the couch and rolled Paul onto his back. Will straddled his hips and slid his hands up Paul’s muscled chest. Paul’s eyes blinked open and he grinned lazily at Will. “Hey there.” He said. “Hi yourself.” Will said, “To what do I owe the pleasure of finding you here on my couch?” he asked. His hands continued their exploration and his fingers found Paul’s hardening nipples beneath the shirt and toyed with them. Paul’s eyes darkened, “I uhh, I offered to watch Arianna for Abigail since she had to go to work for an emergency.” Paul said, sliding his own hands along Will’s jean clad thighs. Will nodded. “Hmmm well I will have to remember to thank her for that later.” He said, leaning down and capturing Paul’s lips with his own. He licked his way into Paul’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. 

Paul’s hands were gripping Will’s thighs so hard, he was sure there would be bruises there later. He broke their kiss and sat up rocking his hips against Paul’s groin. He felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against him through the material of the slacks that Paul wore. Will’s fingers found the buttons of his own shirt. He pushed the buttons through the holes one by one until he was able to separate the material and shrug his shoulders out of the shirts.

Paul’s mouth watered as he watched the material slide down Will’s arms, revealing the toned muscles of his chest and stomach beneath. His finger glided over the newly exposed skin, tracing the ridges and valleys of his abdomen, until Will squirmed out of his reach. He slid back until his ass was resting against Paul’s thighs. He slid his hands under the material of Paul’s shirt pushing it out of his way. Will stretched out over Paul following his hands with his mouth. His tongue teased and tasted the skin around the waist band of Paul’s slacks, eliciting a moan from him. Paul’s hand went to the back of Will’s head, his fingers twisted in his blond locks. Will nipped his side and continued his exploration up and across his rib cage. He licked and nibbled his skin, continuing until he reached Paul’s impressive chest. He found his nipples, and kissed and suckled them, alternating between them until they were both hard pebbles. 

Paul’s hips were in constant motion beneath him, rutting against him seeking any kind of contact possible. Will had gotten his shirt all the way up until it was bunched up under his arms. Will grinned against his chest. He maneuvered his way back down Paul’s body until he reached the band of his slacks. He looked up at him, smiling devilishly as he popped the button free and guided the zipper down. 

Paul pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Will grab his pants and give them a determined jerk. He raised his hips giving Will a little advantage as he shimmied them down. Paul silently thanked God that he had worn tight enough pants that they took his underwear with them. Will tugged them far enough down that they were out of his way, but not enough to give Paul free range of motion. Paul was about to suggest that Will pull them off when Will wrapped his warm hand around his hard cock. The words died on his lips, and he moaned instead. 

Will curled his fingers around Paul’s erection, and leaned over him. He licked across the head, collecting the drops of white liquid that appeared there. He caught Paul’s eye when he looked up again, appreciating the spicy taste of Paul on his tongue. Paul’s eyes were half open, half closed. His teeth clamped down tightly on his bottom lip. Will blew a stream of cool air across his wet skin and watched Paul shudder beneath him. Paul’s mouth parted on a sigh and Will could not help leaning forward and taking Paul into his mouth. He worked his mouth and hand together, drawing Paul to the brink. He hummed around him causing Paul’s hips to involuntarily bow off the couch. “God WILL….” He groaned. This was even better than he remembered it being. How could he had forgotten how magical Will’s mouth was. 

Will took Paul to the back of his throat, wanting nothing more than to please him. The mewls and moans from above him spurred him to work harder. His tongue swirled around Paul, teasing the vein that ran the length of the underside of his member. He sucked languidly at him until Paul’s fingers found his hair and twisted there, tugging at him. He wasn’t sure if he was pulling him closer or trying to push him away, but Will was not going to be deterred. He cupped Paul’s balls in his palm and squeezed them gently. 

Paul’s frustrated cry filled the room as he gave up and allowed the sensations to overtake him. He held the back of Will’s head and his hips surged forward, seeking release. Will’s mouth sucked him stronger and his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave. He emptied himself into Will’s welcoming mouth. “Yessssss…” he hissed as Will swallowed again and again taking all that he had to offer. Will didn’t pull away until he was sure Paul was spent. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips. He had almost forgotten how addictive the taste of Paul was. 

He sat up on Paul’s knees and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his chest was heaving. Will waited until his breathing returned to normal, and he had pried his eyes open. He raised his eyebrows at the other man. The cocky look that graced Will’s face, along with his glistening red lips, and the twinkle in his eye, had Paul hardening again already. He crooked his finger at Will, beckoning him closer. “Come here…” he whispered. Will leaned forward gingerly, until Paul jerked him down on top of him. His hands greedily explored every inch of Will that he could reach. Paul kissed him fiercely, tasting himself on Will’s tongue. He kissed him until he was almost delirious with desire. Soon Kissing was no longer enough. 

Paul pushed Will firmly away from him… “Clothes off!” he ordered as he wiggled up and jerked his shirt over his head. Will scrambled off of him, standing beside the couch. He hurried to comply with Paul’s request. He unbuttoned his own pants and eased the zipper down over the bulge in his jeans. His cock sprang free, already leaking. He watched as Paul laid back and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He laughed as they flew off of his feet. Will shoved him back, clamoring onto the couch between Paul’s legs. One of Paul’s legs he guided up onto the back of the couch, the other he nudged until Paul rested his foot on the floor. His fingers glided down Paul’s thigh, dragging across his member on the way to his entrance.

Will looked at Paul, asking the unspoken question. Paul nodded readily and his eyes slid closed as Will traced a circle around and around his entrance, before he began opening him up. Will pushed one finger in and worked it around , pushing it out and in again. Paul’s body trembled beneath him. Will took his time adding another finger and then another finally taking pity on Paul and curving them, brushing against his prostrate, causing him cry out. 

“Fuck Will…. Now..” he moaned. Will pulled his fingers away and lined up with his entrance. He pushed his hips forward, filling him up. He was finally buried as deeply as possible. Paul’s insides were clutching at him, surrounding him like a glove in his scorching heat. Will kept still allowing Paul to adjust to the invasion. When Paul began to move against him, Will allowed himself to move. He pulled back and surged forward again and again. He kept his pace steady and even. He rocked into Paul slowly, until he could no longer understand the string of unintelligible pleas that fell from Paul’s lips. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and working hard to hold off his own orgasm, Paul’s channel convulsing around him didn’t do him any favors. When Paul’s hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping to the pace of Will’s strokes, the sight pushed Will to a faster pace. His rhythm became clumsy and awkward, and Will rocked him harder… Paul cried out, his seed painting them both just before Will followed him over the edge, falling into blessed oblivion, pouring himself into Paul’s welcoming body. He moved until he could no longer hold himself up. Will collapsed on top of him and Paul wrapped him in his arms… He never wanted to move from this place. He wanted the moment to last and last and last……. 

Paul groaned loudly, someone was shaking him. He turned over and tried to snuggle down further, until his shoulder received another firm shake. He finally pried his eyes open. “What the fuck?” He muttered, confused when he saw Will standing over him fully clothed.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Will said. “Imagine my surprise, coming in and finding you here, asleep on my couch, moaning and groaning like you are the newest internet porn star….”

Paul sat up, he was confused, he could not have just dreamed that whole encounter.. could he? But he must have, and according to Will he was dreaming it very loudly.

“So, do you want to tell me what you are doing here?” Will asked as he walked over to the nursery door and peeked in on Arianna.

“Abby had to go to work.” Paul said, having a sense of de ja vue, he was sure that he and Will had already had this discussion once tonight. “So I volunteered to help her out.” He said defensively. Hewanted to ask Will why he had went to see Sonny, but he didn’t think the other man would appreciate it much if he did.

“Oh.” Will said, “Well that was nice of you. I am sure that she appreciated the help, especially since I bailed on her in kind of a hurry,”

“Yeah, about that.” Paul said. “Where you been?” he asked, because he wasn’t able to help himself.

“I decided that it was time that Sonny and I have a talk and since he wasn’t taking my calls, I figured the only thing to do was to go and see him.” Will answered honestly.

“Ah.” Paul said. “How did it go?” he asked hesitantly. He really wasn’t sure that he wanted to know, but he couldn’t stand not knowing either. He needed to hear the answer, one way or the other.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Will suggested, motioning to the couch. Paul took a seat and held his breath.

Will sat down beside him. He wasn’t close enough for Paul to touch him, but at least he didn’t sit clear on the other end either. “The other day…” he began. “When you were here and I, well we… umm” Will continued clumsily, he was looking everywhere but at Paul. “It really got me to thinking, and I owe you an apology, I should have never let things get that far.” he finally said.

All of the sudden Paul was certain that he did not want to hear anymore. He held a hand up to interrupt Will. “Think nothing of it…” he said, “Seriously it isn’t a big deal, I should be going.” Paul pushed himself up off of the couch and made a beeline for the door. Will watched him helplessly, he was making a complete mess out of this. Just like he always did. But he couldn’t let Paul leave without hearing him out. “Paul… Wait…. Please.” He said. “I need you to say this and I need you to hear this.”

Paul turned around. “It’s okay Will, you don’t have to say it. I know I pushed and you weren’t ready and you are married to Sonny.”

“Not for much longer.” Will said raising his voice to be heard over Paul.

“What?” Paul asked, looking curiously at Will. He wasn’t sure that he heard him correctly. “What do you mean Will?” he asked, hope filling his chest.

“Sonny and I have decided to file for divorce.” Will answered quietly. “Sonny admitted that he may never be able to forgive me for betraying him, So I told him that I thought it would be for the best if we go our separate ways. I don’t want to stand in your way, so I am sure if you go to him, he will be very happy to see you.” He said dejectedly. “I mean if that is what you want.”

Paul looked at Will carefully, he saw the wariness in his eyes. Paul strode across the room , stopping in front of Will. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close roughly. “I am going to say this as plainly as I know how.” Paul said. He licked his lips, and framed Will’s face with his palms. “I Want you… Only you!” he said, making sure to make direct eye contact with Will. He wanted him to understand that this was his heart talking. It was the honest truth. 

Will looked deeply into Paul’s eyes and saw sincerity, as he spoke those words. His eyes filled with tears. It had been a very long time since someone wanted only him, and though he knew that he didn’t necessarily deserve it… He wanted it. He was embarrassed about his reaction, but he was also powerless to change it. So instead he threw himself into Paul’s arms and hugged him tightly. He lets the tears fall until there were no more and then he held on that much longer.

Paul held him until he felt Will’s body relax into his, and then he gently pulled him back and found his lips, covering them with his own. Pouring all of the love in his heart into that kiss.


End file.
